Terror's Gang
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Quando era provocada, ou pior, quando Severus era provocado, não conseguia me controlar, sentia uma necessidade sufocante de rebater, me defender e defender meu amigo.


Fanfic escrita para o **[JL] Projeto Volta às Aulas**, do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Terror's Gang  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Eu havia prometido a mim mesma e mesmo assim havia me traído, tudo por causa de um garoto idiota. Era impossível não conhecer o seu nome, ele era conhecido por manter o terror na escola junto com sua gangue. James Potter era, com certeza, o garoto mais sem escrúpulos que eu já tinha conhecido.

Fazia um ano que conhecera o mundo mágico e me apaixonara por ele. As magias, os encantos, as poções, as criaturas mágicas e tudo o que me cercava eram incríveis, excepcionais. Disse a mim mesma, um dia antes de pegar o trem para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, que seria a aluna mais brilhante que teriam, nunca arranjaria confusão, controlaria meu temperamento e seria doce com todos, porém justa.

Nessa época eu não soube o quanto estava sendo ingênua. Não só fui afastada de meu único amigo, como também entrei para uma das casas que mais arranjava confusão. Claro que eu era uma boa aluna, mas era muito difícil competi com os corvinais; não que eu não pudesse superá-los, mas nunca antes havia me deparado com pessoas tão alertas e sábias. Mesmo que eu ganhasse em notas, nunca pensaria tão rápido, nem seria tão sensata e favorável às mudanças e raciocínios quanto eles.

Quando era provocada, ou pior, quando Severus era provocado, não conseguia me controlar, sentia uma necessidade sufocante de rebater, me defender e defender meu amigo. Nunca tive o tal sangue-frio que os grifinórios deveriam ter, pois o meu sangue corria quente e apressado.

Como eu poderia ser doce com todos quando tantos me odiavam e me desejavam morta? Não era justo, eu não pedi para ser nascido-trouxa, nem pedi para ter sangue mágico, apenas vim assim. Obviamente, não me deixei abater e me defendia de todas as formas que podia. Cansei de cair em armadinhas dos sangues-puros. Sim, eu admito que nem todo sangue-puro é preconceituoso, mas eu poderia contar nos dedos aquele que não me olhavam como se eu fosse algum tipo de praga que deveria ser eliminada da sociedade o mais rápido possível.

Quanto a arranjar confusão eu estava orgulhosa comigo mesma, até agora. Não sei o que tinha dado em mim, mas quando vi James Potter e sua turminha aterrorizando alguns primeiroanistas o meu temperamento explodiu. Como eles poderiam ser tão terríveis? Assustando crianças para se divertirem!

Azarei o líder deles, James Potter. Ele me olhou como se nunca tivesse me visto antes e deu um grito assustado que nunca vou esquecer. Rapidamente Black e Lupin me bloquearam, mas eu era boa em feitiços. Mais rápido ainda mandei um feitiço que incharia os dois olhos do miserável e o acertei em cheio. Pettigrew, entretanto, como pude logo perceber, mesmo sendo o mais quieto e distraido, também era o mais sorrateiro e me prendeu com um feitiço que me enlaçou com raizes de árvore. Guinchei, tentei me soltar e logo um professor apareceu.

Arrasada e sentindo-me a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo por ter caído na armadilha que eram os Marotos, sentei-me no final de uma quinta-feira e olhei para a pessoa que me puniria, ou melhor, a mim e aos quatro garotos, já que _eu ataquei colegas de classe e os Marotos aterrorizaram primeiroanistas_. Olhei de esgueira para seus rostos contentes; eles pareciam adorar cada momento de tortura que era a detenção. Como eu pude me envolver com loucos?

Tivemos que passar três horas escrevendo a mesma frase moralista sobre não iniciar duelos, aterrorizar alunos novos e atacar colegas. Cada vez que escrevia uma frase meu orgulho era esmagado e sentia-me cada vez mais infeliz comigo mesma. Os Marotos, ao contrário, faziam aquilo como se fosse uma tarefa diária _e talvez fosse_.

Dez horas da noite, cansada e sentindo dores por todo corpo me estiquei, feliz por finalmente ter acabado. Black, Lupin e Pettigrew pareciam ter saído já algum tempo e só o lento do Potter havia ficado, franzindo a testa e se concentrando ao máximo na sua punição, como se ele quisesse realmente absorver alguma coisa daquela situação. Suspirei aborrecida e me levantei para entregar o que tinha produzido, louca para ir embora e quem sabe não ver a cara dos Marotos por pelo menos dez horas.

Senti alguém me seguindo com os olhos, olhei para trás, mas Potter estava concentrado em sua atividade, ou pelo menos, parecia concentrado. Fora o professor estavamos sozinho. Afinal, talvez o cansaso estivesse me fazendo ficar paranoica. Andei lentamente até a porta e quando a abri um _crack_ foi ouvido, seguindo de outro, outro e mais outro. Quatro malditas bolas cheias d'água haviam sido jagadas em mim e tive certeza que uma vinha de trás. Abri os olhos que havia fechado para os proteger e percebi embasbacada que todos os quatro Marotos riam de mim. _Ah, os culpados!_

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo em uma mistura de vergonha e raiva. O professor parecia não saber o que fazer, andava de um lado para o outro reclamando e fazendo ameaças aos garotos. Eles não se preocupavam, apenas olhavam para mim maliciosamente. E eu sabia quem deveria ser a mente por de trás disso tudo, alguém capaz de comandar um grupo armado para uma deleitosa vingança, alguém que havia sido atingido e estava irritado, fingindo-se de santo. _Ah, o santo Potter._

Vire-me abruptamente e com uma certeza crua nos olhos. Potter me desafiava a fazer alguma coisa, na frente de um professor, arriscando manchar minha boa reputação. Ele, definitivamente, queria acabar com a minha vida. Respirei fundo, não entraria nesse joguinho pscicologico dele. Quando ia me virar para ir embora alguém riu de mim, como se zombasse.

- Eu disse que ela não teria coragem – Sirius se gabou exigindo algum tipo de dinheiro da aposta para Lupin. – Passa vinte siles.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água, não consegui evitar. Não me lembre de professor, de promessas e nem de nada que pudesse me conter.

- _Estupefaça! – _gritei na direção de Potter e nada foi mais delicioso do que vê-lo arregalar os olhos com um medo que eu jamais havia visto em seus olhos.

Aquela, definitivamente, não seria minha última detenção ao longo dos anos. Não com James Potter e sua turma por perto.


End file.
